


Darkness is Eternal (Xemnas/Reader {Vampire A/U})

by NightmareKingGrimm13



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Torture, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, Odaxelagnia, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareKingGrimm13/pseuds/NightmareKingGrimm13
Summary: A journey through a haunted mansion lands you in the clutches of a handsome yet cold vampire who seems to only have an interest in your life essence. One thing leads to another and the frigid blood-sucker ends up claiming you for his own.Cross Posted on Wattpad





	1. Beauty in the Darkness

You and your friends were walking home from a party. Night had long since fallen and the alcohol you'd imbibed was clouding your judgement. As you rounded the corner you couldn't help but notice the creepy old house that had long been abandoned. An idea formed in your head as you neared the rickety front gate to the estate.

"Who wants to explore the creepy abandoned house?" You blurted out.

The idle chatter between your comrades halted as you trekked towards the house. With a grin plastered on your face, you playfully rattled the heavy iron gate before pushing past and walking up to the door.

"I don't know, this seems like a bad idea to me, this place is supposed to be haunted," Larxene warned, her bright green eyes scanning the imposing structure.

With a sigh, you glanced over to your best friend Axel, who also looked wary.

"I don't think it's safe to go in there, I mean even if it isn't haunted it looks very run down," he commented.

"Cowards," You mumbled to yourself, "well if you're too scared then fine, stay out here, but I'm going inside."

Before they could protest more, you pushed the creaky wooden doors open and marched inside, only to have the doors slam shut behind you. Startled, you spun around glaring at the damned things. Undeterred, you decided that it must have been the wind, and pressed forward into the building. Unsurprisingly, the furniture was covered in dust and cobwebs but one thing in particular caught your eye. A portrait of a silver haired man hung eerily over the hearth. Upon closer inspection with the aid of your phone's flashlight, you noted that he was a handsome fellow with dusky skin, but what was most unnerving were the eyes, they were incredibly detailed and seemed to follow you about the room.

"Creepy bastard," you thought as you moved away from the painting.

As you explored the downstairs you felt as if something or someone was watching you, judging your every move. It left you wondering if the place was haunted after all. When you neared the steps to the second floor you had an uncontrollable desire to climb them, as if you were on the end of an invisible rope being pulled, you ascended to the top. A sudden banging on the front door had you nearly leaping out of your skin as the frantic voice of Axel began pleading for you to come back out, claiming to have seen something move past the windows.

"Haha, very funny guys, you can't scare me that easily," you yelled back.

Silence answered you back, and with a nod to yourself, you proceeded down the upstairs hallway. You came to a stop in front of a door. Feeling as though you had no other choice, you turned the knob and stepped inside. The room was a large bedroom, a massive four-poster bed sat pressed against the wall in the center. Hanging on the wall opposite the entry, was another portrait of the same man from the living room, this one was different, however, in that he seemed to be smiling in this particular painting. It was a cold, empty smile, one that held no joy. Again you took note of the detailed eyes, deep amber and so beautifully painted that they seemed to flow as they most certainly would have during his life. A sudden chill passed up your spine as you stared at the painting. Shuddering, you exited the bedroom, closing the door behind you. The interior of the house was much larger than it appeared from outside and one could get lost if they weren't careful. Slowly, you descended and made your way to a door you'd passed on your first round of the downstairs. The hinges squealed in protest as you pulled the handle rather roughly. Behind the door was a set of stairs that led even further down.

"Ah, what the hell," you mumbled to yourself and shined your phone's flashlight down the steps to light your path.

Each step creaked loudly as you placed your weight on them and thus you took them cautiously, not wanting to fall to your demise. Near the bottom, one of the steps snapped under your weight, sending you tumbling to the floor below. You groaned in pain as you collided with the tile. Upon standing, you examined yourself for possible damage. When all you found was a small cut on your forearm, you brushed yourself off and continued your exploration. The first door you came to wouldn't budge, so you resolved to leave it be. The next door you tried opened to reveal a room full of cobwebs. Deciding that venturing inside wasn't worth the risk of being bitten by potentially venomous spiders, you closed the door and carried onward. The final door opened to reveal a large chunk of stone that resembled an alter. The closer you got to it the more a feeling of dread crept through your body. Sprawled out over the slab was a heavy looking leather coat that, aside from a bit of dust, looked otherwise brand new. Curiously, you reached out, letting your fingers brush over the fabric slowly. You gasped when a few tiny drops of your blood landed on the material, and in a frantic state, began trying to wipe it away. With the last bit gone, you set the cloak aside to get a better look at the stone slab beneath it. You didn't recognize the symbol that decorated the center of the slab. As your fingers traced the pattern, you felt as if something was guiding you, moving your hand for you. You couldn't tear your eyes away from the thing as it began to emit a dull glow. Awestruck, you leaned in closer, trying to find the source of the light now shining from the stone. What stared back shook you to your very core. The eyes that had followed you about the living room glared into your very soul, willing you to obey. Entranced, your phone slipped from your fingers, landing on the stone with a clatter. It felt like ghostly fingers twined with yours as you began walking back to the stairs. You nearly floated up the steps following the unseen being that spurred you onward. Up to the second story, it led you, stopping just before the closed door of the bedroom. Your hand lifted of it's own accord, twisting the handle and pushing the door aside. There, on the bed, lay a figure dressed in black. Deathly still he laid, long silver hair framing a masculine jawline. Closer, the invisible force coaxed you. Again your hands moved, seemingly on their own, to brush argent strands away from closed eyes. Long black lashes fanned over his eyelids and complimented his tanned skin. His cheeks were frigid, you noted, and yet you dared to lean forward, laying your head against his unmoving chest. No heartbeat or breathing to be heard, you sat up, admiring his high cheekbones and slender nose. Just as you leaned a tad bit too close to his face, those otherworldly eyes sprung open, sending you crashing to the floor in a scramble to get away from him. You forced yourself to your feet, and as you turned to run, he appeared in front of you, glowing amber orbs pinning you in your tracks.

"Sleep," he commanded in a rich, deep voice.

Unable to fight the oncoming wave of intense drowsiness, your eyes fluttered shut but before you could crumple to the floor, he wrapped those muscular arms around you and lifted you. 

\---------------------------

You awoke sometime later in a bed that wasn't your own. As your mind became less hazy, you were made aware of another presence in the room with you. The man you'd encountered earlier sat, facing you, a glass clutched in his long, slender fingers. 

"Awake at last," he purred, taking a small sip from the tumbler in his hand.

"Wha-?" You started to ask before he rendered you silent with a wave of his elegant hand.

"You were under my spell, it's been entirely too long since I last fed and since you were so kind as to make yourself available to me," he explained softly.

Your mind swirled with questions as you eyed him cautiously. Just who was this man and what exactly did he mean when he'd said it'd been too long since he'd fed.

"Oh and forget any notions of trying to escape, your friends won't be returning for you and I have no plans of letting you leave here, you've seen to much I'm afraid," he spoke.

"What are you talking about? I don't know who you are or what you're even talking about," you exclaimed.

"Are you oblivious or just plain daft, I'm a vampire, and you're in my home, in which you have trespassed, I've compelled your friends to leave as their repeated calling out for you was becoming rather bothersome, and I plan to keep you here until your usefulness to me has run out, do you understand now, frail little human?" He retorted, taking another sip from the cup.

Unconsciously, you felt around the flesh of your neck, checking for puncture wounds. When you found none, you gave him a curious look.

"Feeding from a sleeping victim isn't nearly as satisfying as if you struggle," he answered your unvoiced question, "you may call me Xemnas for the time that you are here, though I suspect that you won't live to see the end of the week."

Slowly, the vampire uncrossed his long legs and stood to his full height, the glass abandoned to the small table beside his chair. Involuntarily, you shivered as he came to stand beside the bed. He wasted no time in pushing you back against the pillows, following you as you collided with the downy material. Cold lips brushed over the pulsing vein in your neck, ghosting softly, almost sensually, to the junction between your neck and shoulder. You felt him take a deep inhale, groaning as your scent filled his nostrils and before you could protest, razor sharp canines punctured the delicate flesh, drawing a startled cry from your lips. His tongue lapped over the freshly made wound, taking your intoxicating essence into his hungry mouth. When his teeth clamped down onto the opening in your flesh, you felt the strangest of sensations. There was short stinging pain but what followed baffled you for you were certainly no masochist. Heat pooled in your cheeks an you clenched your thighs together, praying he wouldn't notice your current state. Thankfully he seemed to be too engrossed in his meal to perceive your predicament. Your head spun from the increasing loss of blood and you couldn't stop your eyes from fluttering closed.

\-------------------------

You awoke to cool liquid dripping onto your face, more specifically, your lips. Realizing what it was, you eagerly sat up, grasping onto the hand that held the cupful of water. Your throat was dry and your head pounded as you gulped down the refreshing liquid. When the cup was empty, you released Xemnas' hand and looked up at him expectantly. When he turned and walked out of the room, you attempted to stand only to crumple like a newborn deer. With a groan, you struggled back under the blankets, laying your head back on the pillows.

"It has been a long time since I last had mortal company, longer still since I myself was mortal, so you'll forgive me if my skills in the kitchen are lacking but, I'm far from finished with you, however, thus I can't have you starving," the silvernette proclaimed as he reentered the room, a tray full of food in his grasp.

As he set the tray in front of you, you had a hard time controlling yourself, reaching for the large bowl of fruit on the tray. As you began practically inhaling the mixture of tart berries and sweet apples and grapes, you couldn't help but notice all of the food he'd brought you was sweet and flavorful, from ripe berries down to what looked like a small cake.

"While all of this looks and tastes delicious, why even bother if you're just going to kill me?" You couldn't help but ask.

"You taste better when you're healthy and well fed, I chose foods that are rich in flavor to add to your own unique bouquet, the more palatable the food that they prey eats, the better tasting the blood is for the vampire consuming it, make sense?" He explained.

You nodded as you popped a particularly plump strawberry into your mouth. As you finished off the bowl of fruit, you set the tray aside and glanced and the vampire expectantly.

"Up, you need to bathe," he commanded.

With a sigh you stood on wobbly legs and followed him though it was a struggle to stay upright. When you stumbled and ended nearly fell, you found yourself being swept up into his muscular arms. 

"It seems you have yet to recover from the blood loss, no matter, it'll be quicker this way," he observed.

The silvernette came to stop outside another door, setting you on your feet, helping you inside. Once inside, he turned on the tap the spun to face you. With a frown, he gripped onto your top and tugged it over your head. He was quick to dispose of your other garments as well before pushing you into the frigid stream. You yelped as the icy water poured over your skin and began to struggle in his hold.

"The more you fight me the more difficult this is going to be, stand still," he growled suddenly, gripping onto your arms with bruising force.

"But it's freezing!" You protested loudly, grasping tightly onto the sleeves of his coat.

With an exasperated sigh, he washed you as best he could with you shaking like a leaf. Once he was finished, he hauled you out of the shower and wrapped you in a large, fluffy towel. Shivering, you pulled the fabric around yourself tightly, trying to find some semblance of warmth. You wanted nothing more than to climb back under the blankets of his bed. At least there you had been decently warm. When he lifted you into his arms, you couldn't stop yourself from clinging onto him for warmth. There was no heat to be found but that didn't stop you from resting your head on his shoulder tiredly. 

"I shall return with clean clothes, for the time being you may wear my coat," Xemnas offered, handing you the heavy black leather, after sitting you on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you," you groaned through clenched teeth.

The garment was huge on you, easily wrapping around your body twice and were it under any other circumstances, you might have though it a cute gesture that he offered you his oversized coat, however you knew better than to take it as an act of kindness. He was merely ensuring that you'd be healthy for his next feeding. Bearing that in mind, you climbed under the blankets, still wearing his coat, and tugged the hood over your head. With a deep yawn, you closed your weary eyes and drifted off to sleep.

\-------------------

Over the next few days, Xemnas had left you mostly alone, only appearing to feed you and give you clean clothes. You'd begun to wonder where he went and what he got up to. He'd made a point of showing you that the doors would not open, should you chose to run, thus crushing any hopes of escaping him. Other than forbidding you from returning to the basement, the vampire had given you free roam of the manor, leaving you to explore alone. That night, after you'd eaten and changed into a set a pajamas that he'd provided you with, you climbed into the massive bed, snuggling under the covers and drifting off. Sometime during the night, Xemnas had crept into the bed with you. Plush lips ghosted over your throat, drawing a soft whimper from your slumbering form. Those ethereal eyes watched you, gauging your every reaction. It was when his fangs pierced your flesh that you arched into him. Lust, unbridled and unrestrained tickled his tongue as he consumed your essence. You were aroused by his feeding from you and he knew it. He'd know it the first time his fangs had pierced your neck. He knew the effect he had on you. It's why he stayed away from you. He knew if he caught even the faintest whiff of your desire it could end horribly. You were his meal and nothing more and yet there he was, drowning in the lust that rolled off of you in droves.

"Mmm, Xemnas," you moaned sleepily and unconsciously wrapped your arms around him.

"Wake up, little human," he purred, shaking you gently.

Groggily, you opened your eyes and were met with molten amber gazing deeply at you. Unsure of if you were awake or still dreaming, you reached up, letting your hand cup his cheek. You brushed the unruly argent strands behind his ear, only to discover it's pointed tip hidden beneath. Curiously, you let your fingers trace over the shell of his ear, unaware of the way his body tensed slightly upon your doing so. 

"Is this a dream?" You wondered aloud.

"Only if you want it to be," he replied.

His words took a moment to register within your mind and when the did, you blushed deeply. A pleased smirk set on his lips as he took in your flustered face.

"I'm no beast, I won't force this upon you but it doesn't seem as though you have any objections, however if you wish for this to end, say so now, I shall not take kindly to being interrupted," Xemnas spoke.

"You can continue," you retorted.

He made quick work of your pajamas, tearing them from your body and tossing them carelessly over his shoulder. Hesitantly, your hands came to the collar of his cloak, unfastening the decorative chain that hung there. Your eyes kept wander up to his as you began drawing his zipper down. Only once it was fully unzipped and the rippling flesh beneath was exposed did you stop to admire what had been hidden from your view. Dusky skin stretched over plains of bulging muscles and as your eyes roamed wandered lower you were greeted by a patch of pale hair trailing from his navel to the confines of his tight leather pants. He assisted you in removing his coat and trousers, tossing them haphazardly onto the chair he'd been sitting in that first night. His skin was cool beneath your fingers as you let them roam the vast expanse of his chest. Save for the trail leading down between his muscular thighs, his body was hairless and smooth you noted. Your hands traced up his neck to the sides of his face where you paused. Did you dare? Applying the slightest bit of pressure, you tested the waters, when you were met with no resistance, you pulled him till his lips were inches from yours. 

"Why do you hesitate, if you want it, take it," he commanded.

With that, you crushed your lips to his, earning a pleased chuckle from the vampire. When those plump lips parted, you took the opportunity to let your tongue venture inside, tasting him for the first time. There was a coppery twinge that lingered in his mouth, you noted, but it wasn't overly unpleasant. Suddenly, he moved, straddling your hips and effectively pinning you to the bed. As he pulled back, he captured both your wrists in his massive hand and tugged them up above your head.

"Stay," the silvernette ordered.

When he was certain you'd obey, he released his grip only to stand and peal the last of his clothing off. You took a moment to appreciate the solid curves of his muscles and the way the flexed as he straightened his posture. It was when he turned to face you that your mouth went dry. He was thick with desire, and it had you second guessing your decision. Your fears were put to rest, however, when he crawled onto the bed between your legs. Eyes full of intent and locked with yours, he lowered his face, letting his tongue slip between his parted lips to press against the hidden bundle of nerves at your core. A lightning bolt of pleasure shot through you as he repeated the action a second, third, and fourth time before engulfing you with his mouth. When your hips bucked upwards involuntarily, you could have sworn you saw the glow in those fiery orbs brighten momentarily. Strong fingers held you still as he caressed your folds with the slippery appendage. His mouth closed over you once more, the tips of his elongated canines teasing over your sensitive flesh. It didn't take long for you to completely melt under his touch. Your breath hitched in your throat as he slid a single finger into your heat. He stilled for a moment to ensure that he hadn't caused an discomfort before turning his hand palm upwards and stroking your inner walls in a come hither motion. With a few skillful strokes, he had you writhing for him, begging him for more. As he added a second finger to the mix, his teeth punctured the flesh of your inner thigh and he took in a long pull of your crimson essence. The bite combined with the movements of his fingers was enough to send you crashing over the edge into ecstasy. A soft whine escaped your lips as he retreated from your core, fresh blood dripping down his chin. Without thinking, you sat up, lapping up the mess around his mouth before planting your lips firmly against his. He chuckled again, returning your kiss briefly before pushing you back onto the pillows.

"I believe I ordered you to stay put," he murmured.

The vampire then stood and opened one of the many drawers on the dresser and what he returned with made you a bit nervous. Cold metal clacked against itself as he presented you with a shiny pair of handcuffs.

"Since you can't behave, I'll have to use these," Xemnas purred then clasped the sliver onto your wrists just tightly enough that you wouldn't be able to pull your hands free.

With your hands restrained, he settled himself between your legs, adjusting your position so that he was aligned with your warmth. His left hand came up to grip onto the chain holding the cuffs together. You felt the air leave your lungs as he pushed forward and sheathed himself in your heat with one thrust. A shuddering sigh escaped his parted lips and he stilled for a moment. His mouth descended upon yours as he rolled his hips once. Sliver hair fell around you like a silken shroud as his tongue prodded at your lips, asking for entrance. Once you granted it, the appendage swept inside, coiling with your own in a heated battle for dominance. With his free hand, he gripped onto your thigh and rocked his hips into you. Your legs wrapped around his waist, spurring him to be a bit rougher. Throwing caution to the wind, you captured his lower lip between your teeth, nipping gently before releasing him. Molten amber glared down at you when you dared to open your eyes. Abruptly, he sat back on his calves and thrust forward harshly. He gave you no time to recover as the following thrust was just as rough. Strong hands gripped beneath your knees and pushed forwards until they both touched your chest. The new position allowed him to stroke more deeply than before.

"Are you enjoying this, my little human," he grunted out in a strained voice.

Unable to speak, you instead gave a delighted moan as he brushed over your pleasure center. He was relentless and showed no signs of slowing down any time soon. You, on the other hand, were being pushed to your limit, your inner walls clamping down tightly around him.

"I'm close!" You gasped out, suddenly.

With a smirk, the slivernette pressed harshly on the little pearl between your folds, eliciting a cry of pleasure from you. 

"Come undone for me," he sighed, those otherworldly eyes glowing brightly as they gazed into your own.

Your body obeyed, back arching off the mattress into his skillful touch. Pleasure surged from deep within you, caressing your very soul it seemed. Each pump of his hips had you crying out his name like a prayer. Your warmth fluttered around his length as the aftershocks of your euphoria set in. It was nearly enough to send you over a second time. Rough fingers moved to toy with the hardened peaks of your breasts, rolling them between thumb and forefinger. 

"Please, I want to touch you too," you whined as he brought you to the edge of ecstasy once more.

Faster than you could blink he reached up, snapping the metal cuffs as if they were made of cheap plastic. Your hands played over the smooth skin on his back as soon as they were able, caressing the tanned flesh up to the back of his head. When he leaned forward and let his fangs pierce your neck, you gripped onto those wintry strands. With each pull he took from your throat, his rhythm faltered until finally, he pushed himself flush against you. His shaft pulsed within you as he spilled himself into your core. Just as he drank greedily from you, you swallowed down his pleasure, toppling over the edge with him until your vision when white. He collapsed onto his elbows above you, releasing you from his deadly bite. Only once your eyes opened and your breathing returned to normal, did he reposition himself to lie beside you.

"Are you satisfied, my little human?" Xemnas asked.

"I am," you replied tiredly.

He hummed softly, pulling you flush against his side.

"The rest now because I am far from finished with you, pet," he purred, planting a soft kiss to your temple.


	2. I Come From Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You awaken the next morning to an empty bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with a bit of help from my dear friend Nyxx, I've decided to continue this and see where it leads us.
> 
> Cross posted from Wattpad, seriously guys I recommend reading it there because each chapter has music to accompany it.

The next morning as your eyes opened, you felt as though you'd been thoroughly beaten. Your hips, your thighs, and your back all ached from the night before. Slowly, you sat up, groaning with the effort it took not to fall back onto the mattress and slip back into oblivion. There were certain things that you needed to take care of, however, and your body wouldn't wait so, with much effort, you pulled yourself out of bed. The trek to the bathroom was hellish on your legs and once you were inside, you gave yourself the once over in the mirror, groaning at the sight. Nearly every inch of skin from your neck down was littered with bites and bruises. Shuddering at the sight, you took care of your business then turned to the large tub. You'd need to bathe after your coupling with Xemnas though you didn't really want to endure the frigid water again. Sighing to yourself, you turned the nozzle for the hot water, praying that he had just been cruel in bathing you. Sure enough after a few moments of frigid water it began to run warmer and eventually grew hot. 

"Damnit all, vampire," you growled inwardly, half expecting him to appear out of nowhere as he often did.

When he did not appear, you adjusted the temperature of the water until it was just right, then stepped under the stream. A sigh of content escaped your lips as you stood under the water. Once you were saturated completely, you began glancing around, looking for soap in any form. A single pale bar sat on the edge of the tub next to the drain plug. Upon picking the thing up, you gave an experimental sniff, out of sheer curiosity. You were disappointed to find that it was just a generic bar of soap with a generic soap smell. As you rubbed the bar over your skin, you couldn't help your mind as it wandered back to last night. The way his skin, his body had felt against yours was forever burned into your mind. Those eyes, so bright and full of passion, had left you breathless with their unworldly glow. You had expected him to wake you with food, or a bite to your neck, or something, anything at all. What you awoke to, however, was an empty bed, leaving you a bit disappointed. You paid it little mind, as you finished scrubbing yourself down. Wanting to be off your feet as soon as possible, you rinsed off then climbed out of the shower, turning it off in the process. Your stomach growled then, and you realized just how hungry you were. The previous night's escapade had drained you of both your mental energy and your physical energy. Deciding he wouldn't mind if he happened to catch you raiding his pantry, especially after he'd made it clear that he wanted you properly fed, you headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Your eyes widened slightly as you took in your surroundings. Not only had he dusted off the counters and table, it seems he had gone to the trouble of cleaning up most of the ground floor. The cobwebs that had been there when you'd first arrived were gone and there was even a small fire crackling in the hearth.

"Xemnas?" You called out, hoping he would appear and put your mind at ease.

It was very unlike him to not have food prepared and waiting for you as soon as you woke. You'd made up your mind, first you were going to eat, then you were going to find where he'd run off to. The pantry held different snacks and there was even a box of cereal. Settling for a few of the snack cakes, you moved to sit at the table and devoured the sugary pastries. With your makeshift breakfast gone, you tossed the wrappers into the trash and set out to find the missing silvernette. You started by meandering about the downstairs, checking in all the closets and spare rooms, hoping he was just playing a practical joke on you. When you couldn't find him downstairs, you moved to the second story only to turn up short there as well. That left only one place to search but he'd forbidden you from venturing there. You weighed your options in your mind, he'd probably be very angry with you for disobeying him but on the other hand, he was your only company in the old house and you were getting quite lonely without him. Coming to the conclusion that a little bit of his wrath was well worth finding your long lost companion, you headed to the basement stairs. Carefully, you descended, taking care so that you didn't step on the broken step and send yourself tumbling. 

"Xemnas, are you down here?" You shouted out upon reaching the bottom.

Again, silence was your answer. Hesitantly, you moved down the hall to the second door. Upon opening it, you noticed the webs that had been there before were also gone. You swallowed heavily before daring to step inside. Upon reaching the wall opposite the door, your eyes caught on another of Xemnas' portraits, this one was different from the rest though. Sitting beside him was a feminine figure though her face was scratched away, making her impossible to identify. Xemnas also looked different in the picture, his eyes were less intense for one. The smile on his face looked genuine and full of emotion, unlike the frigid smile he often flashed you. You frowned as realization set in. The woman in the painting must have been his wife which made you wonder what had happened to her. She was not among the living, that much you could deduce but what plagued your mind was not whether she was alive but rather how she had died. With a deep frown set on your features, you turned and exited the room. It wasn't your place to snoop through the sliver-haired vampire's past. If he was going to appear and scold you he'd have done so by now and thus, you climbed back up the stairs and closed the door behind you. A feeling of melancholy setting into your heart as you wondered where your host had hidden himself. Almost daringly, you walked to the front door and turned the knob. When it clicked into place and the door opened, you gasped. Freedom was within reach. He'd surely find you if you left though, and so you sat debating on whether or not you should leave and forget the silvernette. He'd seemed to abandon you as you no longer felt his influence over your mind either. You, at the very least, wanted to return to your home and fetch a few of your personal belongings, if you were to die at the hands of the vampire, in his home, then you'd like to have some of your own possessions and comforts before you inevitably ended up a dried out husk, drained of blood. Mind made up, you tossed a final glance over your shoulder before stepping out onto the porch and pulling the door closed behind you.

\------------------------- 

Xemnas made his way back into his den and noted that something seemed off. For one your intoxicating aroma was so faint, he'd have sworn you'd vanished on him and two, he couldn't hear your heartbeat which unsettled him. You had been alive and well when he'd laid you down to sleep the night before. Had he misjudged his own strength and caused you to perish prematurely? He moved to the kitchen to set the food he'd purchased down on the table.

"Little human, are you alright?" He questioned as he neared the stairs.

Unsurprisingly, you didn't answer back. Upon ascending to the second story, he became more unnerved as he should have been bombarded with your scent upon entering the upstairs hallway. After saying a silent prayer that you'd be right where he left you, he slammed the door open. His jaw clenched as he took in the sight before him. The bed was empty. You had left him. His face twisted and in a fit of rage, he sent the antique tray of perfume bottles sailing across the room in a mess of shattered glass. Gritting his teeth together, he closed his eyes and focused on his mental image of you. If you were still among the living his bond to you would show him your exact location. His mind swirled for a moment as he conjured up your face. You were in a small home, sitting on the floor in front of a box. He focused a bit harder and was able to trace your steps from the point of your departure. You hadn't gone far enough if you'd hoped to escape him. Bearing that in mind he spun on his heel and tore down the stairs and out the door. Moving at inhuman speeds, he flew down the street towards your humble abode.

\------------------------

You sat in your room, unsure of what else to grab. You had your favorite pillow, a few of your fluffy hoodies, a bottle of your favorite body wash, and a few other hygiene products. Just as you were standing to grab the plush dragon you'd had since childhood, the door to your bedroom slammed back against the wall, startling you. As you spun to face the intruder, you froze. There in your doorway, looking as if he might murder you on the spot, was none other than Xemnas. 

"Did you really think to escape me so easily?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"I- can explain?" You offered weakly, staring up into those blazing eyes.

"You have exactly ten seconds to convince me not to end your life," He retorted.

"I didn't run from you, I swear, I just wanted to grab some of my stuff, I was going to come back," He quirked an eyebrow at your words but let you finish, "I was just grabbing the last of what I wanted to bring."

You watched as he glanced over your shoulder then back to you. His posture relaxed a fraction as he eyed the box of your belongings. With a sigh, he stepped past you and lifted the box into his arms before eyeing you expectantly. Not wanting to agitate him further, you bent to pick up the stuffed dragon off the floor and followed him out of the house.

"I'm sorry I upset you," you mumbled and had he not had inhuman hearing, he might not have caught it.

"You could have waited for me to return, had you but asked I might have let you retrieve your things," the silvernette replied, voice still tight with the remnants of his anger.

You frowned, gaze dropping to the pavement as you trudged along behind him. Suddenly something cold and metallic pressed against your throat and you froze. Xemnas looked back in time to see you being pulled by your hair back against another human. The object pressed against your throat was a blessed silver blade that he instantly recognized as a Hunter's knife.

"So you finally came out of hiding, this your pet?" The man gripping onto you spat.

"As a matter of fact she is, and who might you be, I don't recognize your smell meaning that you're new," Xemnas smirked wickedly, "too bad for you."

"I've been on your trail for a while now, I'm going to end you," The Hunter retorted in a growl.

Two more hunters appeared behind the silvernette and he grinned, baring his deadly sharp fangs.

"Do you really think that you can? I'd gladly welcome death this day, if you could offer me such a reprieve, but alas you don't have what it takes to kill me!" The vampire howled gleefully before spinning and lunging at the Hunter on his left. 

The man screamed in pain as Xemnas loosed his claws into his flesh, tearing eight gushing wounds into his chest. As the dusky-skinned male collided with the Hunter, they toppled to the ground and the young man's head was sent rolling across the concrete. The Hunter that had been on the silvernette's right charged forward, burying his blessed blade into the vampire's back. With a twist of his hand, the blade snapped inside the wound. Xemnas stilled momentarily before turning to face his attacker. 

"But, that should have worked, you should be ash on the ground!" The Hunter cried as his would be prey stalked closer to him.

"Did you really think a measly bit of silver would stop me, ME, the Enigmatic Master of Darkness?" Xemnas hissed before dispatching the human into a bloody pile of meat.

He turned just in time to see the man restraining you yank you backwards between two of the houses. Heavy footfalls sounded in your ears as Xemnas rounded the corner after you and your captor. A startled gasp escaped your lips as the Hunter pressed his blade against your throat, threatening to break the skin.

"Don't you come any closer, I'll slit her fucking throat!" The man yelled.

Time seemed to slow as those blazing amber orbs widened slightly and then vanished from sight entirely. You panted in terror as you glanced around frantically, looking for any signs of where the vampire had gone.

"Sorry little lady, but it seems like your Master left you, I hate to kill someone so pretty, but you're tainted and I can't have you running back to him," the man at your back spoke softly.

A small trickle of blood ran down your neck before the sharp pressure and heat against your back vanished. There were a few muffled screams, an awful crunching sound, then silence. Fear gripped your heart as the bloody visage of the vampire came into view. Crimson clung to his argent hair, matting it down to his face. You were rooted to the spot as he extended a hand towards you, beckoning you to his side. When you didn't move, his expression soured.

"Come here, now, little human," he commanded in a dangerously low tone.

Despite your terror, you trudged over to him. As soon as you were within reach, he snatched up your wrist, pulling you to stand before him. Rough fingers splayed over your neck and down your arms. His hands stopped at the collar of your shirt then pulled until the garment hung open enough for his hands to search over your torso. When he was certain you were mostly unharmed, he leaned forward, tongue lapping at the tiny amount of blood leaking from your neck.

"Don't you forget, you are mine and no one else's" he murmured against your skin.

\-------------------------------

Snatching up the box of your belongings, he tightened his grip on your arm and practically dragged you back to his home. As soon as you crossed over the threshold, you broke, tears streaming down your face as your brush with death set into your heart. Faster than you could blink, he spun, facing you in an instant. As you fell into hysterics, crushed yourself to the wintry haired male, clinging to him in hopes of finding some semblance of comfort. Unsure of how to react, he let his free arm drape around your quivering frame.

"It's alright, you're safe now, they can't hurt you anymore," he murmured, trying to quiet your cries.

"But am I really safe?" You sobbed into his chest.

A deep sigh passed his lips. Carefully, he set the box down then turned and lifted you off your feet, carrying you towards the bedroom.

"Yes, you are safe as long as you remain here with me," he replied softly, laying you down on the bed.

When you refused to release your grip on his coat, he hummed softly, taking your small hands in his much larger ones.

"I wreak of blood and death, I am in no state to join you in bed, allow me to cleanse myself and I'll join you," he proposed.

When your grip on his cloak tightened he chuckled softly and he stood with you in his arms. Once you both stood naked in the bathroom, he turned on the water and let it run till it was good and hot before letting you adjust it to a comfortable temperature. The contrast of the hot water and his frigid skin made for an interesting sensation as your hands wandered over his bare chest.

"Why are you so cold?" You mumbled curiously.

"A story best left for another time, remind me when your mind has calmed to tell you," he smiled down at you.

You couldn't help but return his smile, letting your fingers cup his cheek. He leaned into your caress briefly before reaching down with both hands and lifting you off your feet. A startled squeal escaped your lips and you instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist. Plush lips played over the skin of your breasts. Gently, he pressed your back against the wall and pinned you there with his hips alone. His mouth descended upon your abruptly capturing you in a searing kiss. He wasted no time in aligning his length with your entrance, teasing you with the very tip.

"Please, don't tease me," you whined against his lips.

He took the opportunity to let his tongue slip past your parted lips and at the same time sunk himself deep in your heat. You moaned heatedly into his mouth which he swallowed down eagerly. Your hands fisted in his hair as he rocked upwards into you. Experimentally, you dragged your tongue over the sharp points of his fangs. He gasped as the taste of blood filled his mouth. Skillful fingers danced over where you were joined, sending your mind reeling with pleasure. Trailing your hands down over his chest, you grazed his nipples and you felt him stiffen. His mouth disengaged from you and all of his movements halted. Those molten orbs were hazy with lust as they stared down at you.

"Do that again," he rumbled deeply.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, you ran your fingers over his nipples once more. His whole body tensed and his head fell back, mouth agape, the most erotic sound falling from his parted lips. You repeated the action, causing him to buck up into you. A loud moan escaped your lips as he brushed against your sweet spot. With his head tilted back, you had a perfect opening to pay him back for all times he'd bitten you the night before. Deciding that it was well worth the risk, you leaned forward and clamped down on the tanned flesh before you. When the skin broke and his blood coated your tongue, you grimaced. He tasted like death, bitter and rotten.

"I could have told you that was a bad idea, though I admire your spirit," Xemnas purred with a smirk on his perfect lips.

He planted both his hands on your rear, lifting you suddenly, only to sink himself into you abruptly, eliciting a cry of pleasure from you. Each stabbing thrust hit you deep within your core, pushing you closer and closer to the edge. When the tightly wound coil in your belly snapped at at last, you gave a hearty moan and clung to his muscular frame, riding out your climax. Suddenly, you reached up, taking both his nipples between your thumbs and forefingers. His eyes fluttered closed as you toyed with the sensitive flesh. His hips smacked against yours hard enough that you'd be bruised for weeks to come. He looked beautiful with his head tossed back, eyes closed, lips parted in a silent groan, his features awash in ecstasy. You felt him pulsing against your inner walls and just before he reached his peak, you thumbed over the tender nubs once more. A deep, rumbling moan built in his broad chest, catching in his throat as he painted your core with his release. His lips crushed against your in a fiery kiss, stealing your breath away. Carefully, he set you back on your feet before breaking contact with you.

"The things you do to me," he murmured out almost inaudibly.

\---------------------------

Once you both had finished bathing, you'd made your way back to the bedroom. You gave a content sigh as you laid your head on his chest, breathing in his unique scent. You were just starting to drift off as his fingers ghosted over your naked flesh when you remembered your question from earlier.

"Will you tell me now why you're so cold?" You mumbled out sleepily.

The silvernette halted his movements for a moment before resuming tracing idle patterns over your back.

"I did promise to tell you didn't I? Well, the short answer is, my heart lies still in my breast, I'm different from you in that I'm no longer among the living but I'm unique among my kind as well. A long time ago I was human, like you, and as a mortal, I fell in love with a beautiful woman. Said woman turned out to be a vicious, manipulative, bitch and just when I thought fate couldn't have been more cruel, I returned to my home to find her laying with another man. You can imagine how that felt and so in my fit of grief, I sold my soul for eternal life. During the process that made me what I am something went horribly wrong and I nearly died, the process of creating a new vampire is risky and can lead to both the sire and his intended's death, you see? In a fit of panic my sire ordered his companions to cast a dark spell on me, one that would break the connection between he and myself but instead of killing me, as the spell should have, it twisted me into the thing I am now, while I am still a vampire, I'm much more than that as well. I believe you glimpsed at the darkness that lies dormant within me before. Does that answer your question, little one?" He spoke, glowing amber gazing at you intently.

"It does, thank you for telling me," you replied with a sleepy smile.

Before you fully drifted off, you sat up, kissing him deeply and passionately. He returned your kiss with fervor then allowed you to snuggle into his side to sleep.


	3. Dance Macabre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You convince your vampire companion come with you and meet a few of your friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit self indulgent also I really recommend listening to Ghost's Dance Macabre for this chapter, seeing as I mention it in the actual chapter, and Xemnas is a bit out of character, keep in mind that he's a vampire in this and thus he does have emotions, in fact I'd like to think that he'd feel his emotions more strongly due to him being a vampire. On another note if you're a fan of Marluxia I apologize ahead of time.
> 
> This is the calm before the storm, the next chapter could be potentially unsettling to some as it will have a bit of gore and violence.

A few months had passed since you'd first met Xemnas and in that time, you had moved the rest of your belongings into the old manor, and he had taken to fixing up the place. What was once a dark and creepy house was slowly becoming elegant and homey in its own way. An idea had taken root in your mind and you were eagerly awaiting the appropriate time to bring it up to the vampire. You'd finally convinced him to stop wearing his cloak all the time, instead helping him choose more comfortable modern outfits. As per his request almost everything you picked out for him was black on black but you didn't mind. Black suited him well. At the moment he was wearing a black muscle shirt with NIN plastered in bright white lettering across the front. You couldn't help but smile as you walked over to where he sat, sketching in the book you'd bought for him. You'd recently discovered his aptitude for the finer arts, drawing and painting especially. He seemed at peace as he began shading the rose he'd drawn.

"Hey Xemnas," you murmured, playfully draping your arms around his shoulders from behind.

"Yes, little one?" He replied with a soft chuckle.

"I've been here a while and while I love spending time with you, I was wondering if maybe, possibly I could convince you to meet a few of my friends, perhaps?" You rambled in the sweetest voice you could manage.

You buried your face in his neck when you felt him stiffen slightly. You'd hoped to avoid upsetting him and the topic of social interaction had been a bit touchy at best with him. A few moments of uncomfortable silence passed between the two of you and you begun to worry. At last he was the one to break the stillness.

"Would that make you happy?" He spoke softly.

"Yes," you mumbled into his neck.

He sighed then, and let his large hand come to rest on top of your head. You felt yourself smiling, knowing his answer then and there. Tightening your grip around his shoulders, you planted a kiss on his neck before running off to get dressed. His deep laugh could be heard as he followed you up the stairs to your shared bedroom. As you evaluated your options, you came across the gift you'd been hoping to save for the perfect occasion. With a smirk, you pulled the black fabric off its hanger and searched for a shirt and socks to match. After pulling on the pleated miniskirt, you grabbed the matching tank top and stripped socks, tugging them into place before moving to the vanity to do your makeup. Just as you were finishing up your eyeliner, you felt Xemnas standing behind you and turned in time to see him tugging on his newfound favorite black t-shirt. When you'd introduced him to some of your favorite bands you'd been shocked at how quickly he'd fallen in love with one band in particular. The word Ghost emblazoned his chest with an inverted cross decorating his spine and you couldn't help but smile as you let him see your own shirt. You too had chosen a shirt sporting the same logo across the front. 

"When did you get that?" He asked, a look of surprise on his face.

"Around the time that you started listening to Ghost religiously," you giggled.

The silvernette smiled, shaking his head slightly.

"And they say perfection doesn't exist," he mumbled out.

Once you both finished getting ready, you lead him out the front door, eagerly, barely giving him a chance to close the door behind him. Keys in hand, you unlocked the door to your car and released his hand so that he could climb into the passenger's seat. As you drove, you could see Xemnas fidgeting slightly clearly unnerved by the encounter to come. To comfort him, you reached over and took his hand in yours, lacing your fingers between his and squeezing slightly. He gave you a weak smile in return then resumed staring out the window. At last, you pulled onto Axel's street and parked. With a final silent prayer, you climbed out of the car and waited for your companion to join you. He shuffled out of his seat, closing the door a little harder than was necessary but you said nothing about it. He was tense enough as it were without you nagging him. 

"You're going to do fine, I promise, Axel will adore you," you smiled at him, taking his hand back in your own in an attempt to soothe him.

"If you say so," he replied.

You rang the doorbell and waited. You heard a series of shouts and what sounded like glass breaking before Axel appeared to answer the door. Upon seeing you, his eyes widened and he pulled you into a tight hug, exclaiming that he hadn't seen you in forever. It was when the burly male at your side cleared his throat that he released you from the bearhug and took a step back.

"Wait, who's this, do you have a boyfriend now? Is that why you just up and disappeared for like 4 months? Oh my god, Larxene, come here!" The redhead shouted over his shoulder, excitement plain on his face.

"Axel, I love your enthusiasm but Xemnas is a little shy, can we maybe come inside and talk like normal civilized adults?" You laughed.

"Uh, sure yeah, but there's kind of a party going on," He replied.

You glanced up at Xemnas, silently asking if he'd be okay if you went inside. When he exhaled sharply and nodded at you, you tightened your grip on his had slightly before leading him past the perky redhead. Upon crossing the threshold, you were bombarded by an overexcited blond crashing into you at high speeds.

"Where have you been?" She cried before proceeding to crush the air from your lungs.

"Good to see you too, Larxene," you wheezed, tapping her arms lightly until she let go.

"We've been worried about you, ever since you went into that creepy house we haven't heard a word from you. We even stopped by your house but everything was gone, are you oka- who's this?" She suddenly stopped mid-sentence to give your silver haired partner the once over, "wait, wait, wait, you ditch us for months on end and now you've got a guy with you, I demand answers!"

Axel appeared beside the the blond, gripping onto her shoulders and whispering something in her ear. Her expression changed from shock, to anger in a heartbeat.

"I'll be right back, oh and you should be warned, a certain undesirable has decided to show his stupid face. When I get back I want you to introduce me to your friend," she spoke before disappearing out the back door.

You joined Axel on the couch, prompting the vampire to join you. Once he plopped down beside you, you introduced he and the redhead to each other, the began weaving a story about how you'd met him and explaining that the two of you were indeed and item. Xemnas stayed quiet as you spoke, only glancing over occasionally at you for comfort. When you finished your story, Axel smiled and rose to his feet.

"Welcome to the family man, if this one likes you then you must be alright, you two are welcome to stay and have fun unless you got places to be, I won't keep you," He offered and extended a hand towards the silvernette.

Xemnas returned the gesture, gripping the hand offered firmly. You were then made aware of a bit of commotion behind you and turned in time to see Larxene reappear, rage written on her lovely features as she stormed over to you.

"The nerve of that guy! What did I miss?" The blond asked as she came to stand by you.

Axel took over then, explaining everything to her and as your two friends conversed, you retreated to the back yard. As you spied to pool, you begun to wish you'd brought a swim suit.

"You okay?" You murmured to the tense silvernette at your side.

"I'm alright, this is just all so new to me," he replied with a small smile.

"I'm going to go ask Larxene if she has a swim suit I can borrow, I'll be right back, alright?" You said, pulling him down for a quick peck on the lips.

He watched as you vanished into the house, unsure of what to do with himself in your absence until he was blindsided by the cheery redhead from earlier.

"You can relax a little bit there big guy, we don't bite," Axel teased, prodding the larger male a bit.

"Well I would certainly hope not," The vampire replied in a serious tone, the humor wasted on him.

"Right, well, you're welcome to chill in the pool or if you want, there's beer in the cooler or it that's not your thing I've got soda too," The smaller man chuckled nervously.

\------------------------

A short while later you returned to find Xemnas sitting with his feet in the pool and Axel sitting beside him. As those amber orbs spotted you, his whole face lit up. You were wearing a black two-piece suit that accented all of your natural assets. Moving to sit behind your partner, you wrapped your arms around his waist and rested your cheek against his shoulder. Your hands gripped onto the material of his shirt and in a sudden burst of zeal, you pulled upwards, exposing his rippling torso.

"Off," you commanded.

With a chuckle, he pulled his arms out of the sleeves and let you tug the garment the rest of the way off. You couldn't stop the smirk that grew on your lips as you watched Axel attempting to pick his jaw off the ground. Teasingly, you let your fingers graze over the metal rings that you'd convinced him to get, earning a soft gasp from him.

"Where can I find a man that looks like you and that's willing to pierce his nipples like you," Axel blurted out suddenly, looking as if he might drool on himself.

"Good luck with that and before you ask, no I'm not willing to share so get that thought out of your head," you teased back.

That earned a small laugh from the vampire, who had taken Axel's offer of a beer and was sipping on it contentedly. Just as you were standing with the intent of getting into the pool, a hand came out of nowhere and landed a firm swat to your backside, eliciting a startled yelp from you.

"That stung, Xem, what was that for?" You scolded.

As you turned to scold him more, you were met with an unpleasant sight. Instead of Xemnas' smug face, you were greeted by the visage of your ex-boyfriend, Marluxia. Your smile dropped immediately as you locked gazes with him.

"What the hell do you want?" You snarled at the pink haired man.

"Oh come on, don't be like that, I know you miss me," He said with a confidant grin on his face.

Your face brightened a bit as you watched your companion move to stand behind him. 

"I would advise you to keep those hands to yourself, unless you'd like to lose them," The silvernette rumbled.

"Now listen here, you-" Marluxia started to say until he got an eyeful of of just who he was picking a fight with, "my mistake, who are you exactly?"

Axel was the one to respond, "Oh him, that's Xemnas, her boyfriend," then watched as the yellow eye male stuttered.

You were enjoying watching him squirm until you noticed Xemnas' eyes had brightened a shade. A large hand slapped against Marluxia's shoulder but before you could intervene, the pinkette locked gazes with the vampire.

"I believe you owe my lady an apology and once you're done with that I want you to leave and never speak to her again," your partner spoke in a threateningly low voice.

No one blinked as the obnoxious male turned to you, offered you a solemn apology then turned and walked out of the party as if nothing had happened at all. Those otherworldly eyes followed him out the door before their owner turned and offered you a smug smirk which you returned. Suddenly music began blaring from inside the house and you looked over to see Larxene giving you a wide grin on her face. She made her way over to you and pulled you aside for a moment.

"I've never seen Marluxia look so defeated before, what did he do?" She whispered.

"Picked a fight with someone he shouldn't have," you replied, glancing over at the burly male whom was handing Axel an empty bottle in exchange for a full one.

"Good riddance," she snarled.

Larxene had never liked your ex-boyfriend and after he'd broken your heart she'd declared her hatred for him outright, stating that he was a "good for nothing flower boy".

Both you and the blond rejoined the others just in time for the next song to come one. Larxene took the opportunity to go dance, leaving you alone with Xemnas, who had long since replaced his shirt. His large arms wrapped around you, pulling you into a tight embrace and planting a kiss on the top of your head. You plucked the bottled out of his hand, taking a health swig before returning it to him. 

"So what did you and Axel talk about, you two seemed to be getting along fabulously," you teased.

"He did most of the chatting, though he asked a few questions, mostly about the types of music I enjoy and things like that," he answered.

You nodded in response, turning in his arms and resting your head on his chest. As you were leaning up on your toes to kiss him, Dance Macabre by Ghost came on and you smiled.

"Alright, this one is for the two lovebirds who showed up wearing matching shirts, and I better see some dancing from you two!" Axel called out suddenly and you couldn't help but laugh.

"It seems we're being summoned to the dance floor, come on, or he'll pester us for the rest of the night," you laughed, grabbing Xemnas' hand and leading him inside to where everyone else was dancing.

You grinned wider as you began moving to the beat of the song, losing yourself in the music. Grabbing his hands, you prompted the vampire to join you. When he too began moving, you parted your lips, singing along with the lyrics.

"Just wanna be, wanna bewitch you in the moonlight," you belted out in time with the Papa Emeritus which earned you a loud cheer from Axel.

"You too, big guy, come on, I know you've got a killer voice hidden in there somewhere!" The unruly redhead yelled over the music.

When the vampire leaned down, close to your ear, and sung the chorus just loud enough for you to hear it, you blushed deeply, a sheepish smile spreading on your face, knowing full well that he'd done that intentionally. 

"It doesn't count if I can't hear it!" Your best friend exclaimed so when the next chorus came around you belted out the lyrics, surprised when the silvernette joined you.

\-----------------------

As the song played on, both of you ended up on the couch humming along with the tune. When at last the song ended, you retrieved your clothes from Larxene and gathered Xemnas' shoes from by the pool. Once you were sure you had all you'd arrived with, you piled out the front door and into your car. The drive back to the manor was spent in comfortable, companionable silence. Immediately after you'd gotten in the house and the door closed, the vampire spun around and lifted you into his arms all the while his tongue danced with yours.

"Couch," you gasped out between kisses, knowing you'd never make it up the stairs.

He fell back against the cushions, bringing you down on his lap before peeling his shirt off and tossing it in a random direction. Yours was next to be sent flying followed by your bra. Leaning forward, he buried his face between your breasts, inhaling your scent before sighing deeply. Eager to move things along, you unbuckled his belt and drew his fly down. When his length sprang free, you slid off his lap to kneel on the floor before him. You wasted no time in taking him past your lips, earning a surprised yet pleased gasp from him. You took him as far as you could, stroking what you couldn't fit into your mouth. As you tongued over the large vein on the underside of his shaft, you glanced up at him through your lashes and he inhaled sharply. You set a steady pace, making sure to tease along the sensitive head with little kitten licks. It didn't take long before you felt his thighs tense up with the effort it took not to thrust upwards into your warm mouth. A large hand came to rest on the back of your head, fingers curling into a tight fist, bolstering your confidence. Wanting to hear him lose control, you let your own hand wander up his torso to one of the steel rings he wore. Gently, you pressed against the sensitive nub causing his back to arch off the cushions below. When that deep rumbling moan you'd hope to hear did grace your ears, you moved your fingers to his other nipple. You toyed with the piercing a bit before tugging on the hardened bud gently. Without meaning to, his hips thrust forward, catching you off guard. Slowly, you pulled away, sitting back on your heels then climbed up onto his lap. He groaned softly when you slid your panties to the side and impaled yourself on his length. Just as he'd done to you before, you took his hands and placed them above his head.

"Stay," you commanded in a seductive tone.

He quirked a brow at you but obeyed nonetheless as you lifted up only to sink back down abruptly. With both hands free, you were able to enjoy his piercings more freely. Each time your thumbs brushed over the sensitive flesh, you felt his body jolt in pleasure. A wicked grin curved your lips upwards as you leaned forwards and let your tongue brush over the hardened peak. Again his fingers fisted in your hair tightly as you lapped at his chest. With a growl, you grabbed hold of his wrist and moved it back up to where it had been before.

"I thought I told you to stay put," you purred in his ear upon releasing his flesh from your torturous mouth.

It was then you took notice of how tense his whole body was. He was on the very edge and barely holding himself together. You liked watching him struggle to keep himself under control, it was beyond arousing knowing that you had that much effect on him.

"I bet you want take over and fuck me into the floor don't you?" You teased, raking your fingers down his broad chest.

"I wouldn't continue toying with me unless you favor being bedridden tomorrow," he grunted out while grinding his teeth.

"If you want it, take it," you murmured.

He moved so fast that your mind had trouble keeping up, one moment you were straddling his hips, teasing him into oblivion, the next you were on your back with your knees abruptly pinned to your shoulders and him pounding into your core like a madman. 

"I warned you," he growled as his hips rocked into you.

You screamed his name as he brought you to a violent climax, your whole body convulsing as it coursed through you. Every time he collided with your thighs it stung and you knew he'd made good on his promise. Walking would definitely be difficult for the next few days but it had been worth it to see is composure break. He ground against you roughly as he reached his end, spilling into you and groaning out your name as he rode out his high to the last. He released your legs but didn't move besides that, enjoying the warmth your closeness brought him.

"And what have we learned, my little human?" Xemnas panted out.

A playful smile crossed your features as you answered, "that it's really fun and really sexy to tease you."

With an exasperated sigh, he stood, slipping out of you, and carried your sore body up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"Once you've recovered, I'm going to tease you so badly, you'll beg me to fuck you," he proclaimed.

"I'm holding you to that," you giggled.

He just shook his head and readied the bath for you. True to his word, you ended up tangled up with him again that night, begging him for more until you were too exhausted to continue.


	4. All Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been taken, right out from under Xemnas' nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because I'm not a total sadist, I decided to keep the hard to read scenes down to one chapter which means this chapter skips around a lot. The scenes jump between Xemnas looking for the reader and the reader herself being victimized by her captor, if you don't feel comfortable reading scenes of extreme abuse and torture then feel free to skip this chapter, a short summary of what happens will be at the beginning of the next chapter.

As Xemnas awoke the next morning and knew something was off. Instead of being greeted by your sweet aroma, his nose was assaulted by the stench of death. In a panic, he leapt from the bed, and began frantically searching for you. If there was one thing he was sure of, it was that he recognized that stench and he prayed he was wrong. When you weren't anywhere to be found, he let a pained cry pass his lips as he fell to his knees. You'd been taken right out from under his nose. Bloody tears streamed down his face as he tried and failed to conjure up his mental image of you. He forced himself to focus until his head hurt and was only able to draw up your face for a moment. What he saw made his blood boil. You were in tears, screaming at an older male whom he recognized as his sire.

"Xehanort!" He growled out through clenched teeth.

\----------------------

You knelt on the stone floor, tears flowing freely down your cheeks.

"Xemnas could never love you, he's a vampire, he feels no emotions. He's just using you," the man who'd taken you prisoner spat in your face.

"You're wrong, he does love me, I know he does," you screamed for what seemed like the hundredth time.

He cackled wickedly and brought himself into your view. In his hand he held a curved blade that looked frighteningly sharp. You shook your head frantically as he brought the blade up to your face before dragging it across your skin. Fresh blood trickled from the wound and you couldn't stop yourself from flinching away from the sadistic bastard.

"Go ahead, scream for your Master, I promise you he can't help you now," he grinned.

Despite his words you cried out, begging Xemnas to come and save you. The cruel vampire cut deep furrows into your skin, laughing maniacally as you screamed yourself hoarse. 

"Please stop," you whimpered.

"Not until you realize just how much of a fool you are for loving Xemnas, he'll never see you the way you see him, you're just a plaything to him," the man snarled before delivering a resounding slap to the side of your face, sending you reeling to the floor in a daze.

\----------------------

Xemnas paced back and forth as he waited for his long time friend to arrive. It had been far too long since he'd last seen the beastly bluenette and to have to call upon him at such a time only added to his fiery rage. If his heart still beat, his blood would be boiling over losing you. Had he stayed awake as he'd originally intended to do, he'd have been able to fend off your kidnapper. It was no use worrying over what-ifs at this point, he just needed the wolf to catch onto your scent and he'd be able to bring you home. There was a loud knock on the front doors, pulling him from his thoughts. As he opened the door to invite the werewolf in, he couldn't help but smile at his old friend.

"Saix, it's been far too long," he offered, extending his hand in greeting.

"It has, now what's this about your Familiar going missing? Can't you just do your mind tracking thingy and find her?" The bluenette asked, returning the gesture.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Xehanort took her," the vampire replied.

The wolf physically bristled upon hearing that name. He knew full well what that beast was capable of after having to pull Xemnas from his clutches once already. The elder vampire had scarred Xemnas both mentally and physically during his service to the elder. 

"Do you have something of hers, something that smells strongly of her so that I can track her?" Saix questioned, intense gold eyes locking with molten amber.

Xemnas vanished for a moment only to return with your Ghost shirt from the night before. You had been wearing it for a short bit during your intimacy with him and thus your smell permeated the fabric. The bluenette took the garment from his friend's hand and brought it to his nose.

"God, did you have to give me something that wreaks of sex? Wait, I got something . . . Come one, I got it," Saix spoke before setting off out the door with the vampire in tow.

\-------------------

You laid battered and bloody on the cold stone floor, unable to cry anymore. The vampire you'd come to know as Xehanort entered the room then with a metal bowl in his hand which he placed in front of you.

"Drink up little human because this is the only bit of kindness you'll receive from me," he commanded, kicking the bowl towards you, spilling its contents in the process.

When you didn't move from your spot on the floor, he grabbed a handful of your hair and forced your face into the bowl. You sputtered and struggled against his hold until he finally relented only to land a kick to your already aching chest.

"I tried to be nice," he sighed and dumped the water out onto the floor, "now you'll have to lick it off the pavement if you want it."

Letting a bit of blood an saliva collect in your mouth, you leaned up then and spat in his face, grinning triumphantly when he recoiled and yelled in disgust.

"You'll never break me, I know Xemnas is looking for me and it's only a matter of time before he finds me, you know how I know? He loves me!" You growled in a ragged voice.

"He'll come here perhaps, and then you can watch as I split that pathetic wretch up the middle and let his guts spill on the floor, would you like that, watching your precious Master die before you?" The elder retorted.

Your jaw snapped shut at that and your gazed dropped to the floor. Silently, you prayed that Xemnas would find you soon.

\--------------------

Xemnas ran along behind the blue wolf as he followed your trail. His mind had begun to wander to you. He was plagued by the thought that Xehanort had taken you and was doing horrible things to you. He knew what his sire was capable of.

"Hey, get out of your head, we'll find her," Saix suddenly called over his shoulder.

"Of that I am sure but I fear we may arrive too late," the silvernette lamented.

"She'll be okay, if she puts up with your stubborn ass," the wolf sassed.

The vampire sighed and continued following behind his friend when suddenly and intense burning pain shot through his chest. Unable to continue moving, he collapsed onto his knees, howling in pain. The bluenette froze in his tracks, spinning to see what had caused the dusky-skinned male to cry out so.

"Her bond is starting to break, she's starting to doubt me," he groaned out.

"Then we need to hurry, that can't be good," Saix replied.

Once Xemnas was able to stand again, both set off at inhuman speed in the direction your scent led.

\--------------------

It felt like an eternity since you'd been taken from the manor and it was starting to show. Your eyes had dulled in color, your skin had begun to pale, and your faith in Xemnas had begun to wane. A part of you held onto hope that he'd come and save you but you were beginning to doubt he actually would. The smirking visage of the bald vampire came into view then and you braced for more pain.

"The spark in your eyes has faded. You know that no one is coming to save you, don't you," he grinned.

"And if I say 'yes' what then, you'll kill me, I know you'll never free me," you rasped.

"I'll kill you once I'm certain that you're completely broken, once I know that there's no fight left in you, that is when I shall end your life," he replied.

"Then kill me already, end this suffering," you hissed, glaring up at him.

"Ah ah ah, see there's still some fire left in you after all, soon enough my lovely, soon enough," he answered then produced his blade to rend your flesh more.

You couldn't bring yourself to scream anymore, your throat was too raw. As much as you wanted to believe that Xemnas was coming to save you, you couldn't. Not after spending hours on end being tortured by this madman and so you let him have his fun, opting to stay silent save for the occasional sharp inhale when he cut over a particularly painful area. You were going to die here, you knew, and thus you'd come to accept your fate just as you had when you'd first met Xemnas.

\----------------------

The silvernette froze in his track, gasping as the pain he'd felt before flared up much worse than before. His breath caught in his throat as he was engulfed by a feeling of absolute agony. A large hand came to clutch at his chest as the pain overwhelmed him.

"Xem! Xemnas! Wake up! We need to go, now!" Saix yelled, shaking the vampire roughly, trying to break him free of his current state.

"We're too late," He answered back, hanging his head in shame.

"Only if we give up hope, come one, we're close now," the bluenette replied, nearly dragging his long time friend behind him.

Forcing himself forward, Xemnas followed the wolf until they came to stand in front of a small house. The smell wafting off the structure was enough to make a man sick. Fresh blood combined with the stench of death hung in the air around the building and Xemnas felt his chest tighten. Somewhere inside that house, you were in the clutches of his sire, the being he hated most in this world. With a nod to his companion, the vampire stalked up the steps to the front door, kicking the thing off its hinges and storming inside. He glanced over in time to see Saix taking the form of a massive snowy haired wolf with a large scar in the center of its face. It wasn't hard to track the scent of gore to a single door leading underground. A shrill cry had the bulky male kicking the door open and practically flying down the stairs. The sight that greeted him crushed his unbeating heart. There, on the concrete before him laid your battered figure and standing over you, with a foot keeping you in place, was none other than the elder vampire. 

"It's about time you showed up, I was starting to get bored with your little plaything here," to emphasize his words, your captor dealt a swift kick to your ribs.

"Let. Her. Go." The younger vampire snarled each word through his gritted teeth.

"Ha! The little darkling is angry, good, you'll need all of your rage if you hope to defeat me!" Xehanort laughed.

As Saix appeared beside the fuming vampire, he took note of the black mist flowing off his body and gathering at his feet. His ears flattened against his head as a menacing growl built in his throat. Xemnas' sire looked completely amused with the situation, watching as his underling became consumed by the darkness he held within. Long, deadly claws formed at the ends of the silvernette's fingers, curling like vicious daggers. 

"You're too late you know. Your pet is no longer yours. She knows that you'll never see her as more than a toy to be played with," the elder grinned before forcing you to your feet, "I shall enjoy this."

With that he wrenched your head to the side, exposing your throat, and sinking his fangs into your tender flesh. When you didn't react to his bite, Xemnas felt the last of his control slip away from him, letting the darkness take control. His physical form shifted into one of black mist with two glowing orange orbs glaring out at his sire. As the wolf readied to lunge, the elder released you from his bite only to toss you aside like a rag doll. In a swirling mass of pitch black, the shade easily avoided a swiped that had been aimed at his head. All three beings danced around one another, hoping to land a strike on their opponents. Four razor sharp claws cut deeply into Xehanort's chest, suddenly, stunning the arrogant male long enough for Saix to leap through the air and capture his throat in his jaw. 

"If you kill me others will come! You hear me! Others will come unless you turn her!" The elder yelled before the teeth on his neck pierced the flesh.

An awful choking sound escaped the now convulsing vampire as he collapsed to the floor. Xemnas turned to you then, resuming his fleshed form. You lay deathly still on the stone, stinking of death and bleeding badly from the wound on your throat.

"Love, can you hear me?" Xemnas murmured, lifting you into his arms carefully.

"You don't love me," you answered, voice gravelly and course.

"I do love you, it took Saix and I a while to find you," he explained.

"No you don't, I'm just a plaything to you," you hissed back, glaring daggers at him.

"We can argue about this later, lets get out of here, this place gives me the creeps," Saix interrupted.

Nodding in agreement, the silvernette hugged you close to his chest before setting off in a sprint. By the time he crossed the threshold of his den, you'd slipped into unconsciousness and the sun had begun to rise. Your skin was marred by nasty looking cuts from your face down your chest and beyond. He carried you up the stairs and straight to the bathroom, turning the tub on and letting it run. As soon as the water was hot, he corked the drain and let the basin fill, stopping to grab the small first-aid kit from beneath the sink, and gently lowered you into the water. A faint knock on the door had him snapping to attention. When Saix peaked around the corner briefly, the vampire relaxed.

"How is she?" The wolf asked.

"Unconscious and cut to hell," the silvernette replied.

"You know he was right, you need to turn her or more like him will appear and they won't waste their time torturing her, they'll just kill her," the smaller male stated.

Xemnas knew he was right, he knew and yet he couldn't bring himself to steal away your mortality. No. If he was going to turn you, it had to be your choice.

\------------------

You awoke later that night in a room you didn't recognize. You had expected to wake up back in that awful dungeon to the bald-headed vampire inflicting more injuries upon you but instead, you were in a small bed, fully clothed, with your wounds bandaged. Your thoughts were interrupted by the door opening to reveal your host.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you some food," he spoke softly, almost sounding sad as he set the tray before you.

He looked as if he were about to say something else but opted to stay silent and leave you to your solitude when your gaze hardened upon locking with his. You ate what you could of the food he'd brought you standing on wobbly legs to dispose of the leftovers. As you made your way out into the hallway, you found walking to be a task and a half as your legs almost refused to cooperate with you. You ended up leaning on the wall leading to the stairs. It was when you nearly took a tumble down the stairs that Xemnas ran to your side to assist you.

"Don't touch me!" You snarled, refusing to show your weakness and slapping his hand away.

Hurt, he recoiled like he'd been bitten by a venomous snake. His heart ached, for he wanted to help but also wanted to avoid incurring your wrath again. He disliked the disdain your tone held when you'd dismissed his offer of assistance.

"I'm fine, keep your claws to yourself, vampire!" You spat and pushed past him.

His arms dropped to his sides as you descended to the ground floor. For the first time in his very long life he had no idea what to do. 

"If you want to help me then stay out of my way, I don't want to see your stupid face," you growled and limped your way to the living room to sit in front of the fire.

Sitting there on the couch was the blue haired male you'd seen with Xemnas before. He gave you a measured glace before turning back to the book he was reading. The air was thick with tension as you moved to sit in the armchair adjacent to the couch. Every so often those golden eyes would glance over at you as if he were expecting something from you.

"What," you finally broke the silence sending him a side eyed glare.

"I think you know what I'm going to say," the bluenette replied not bothering to look up from the page.

"I suppose you're going to tell me to hobble my ass up the stairs and fall into Xemnas' arms then profess my undying love for him?" Your voice filled with venom.

"Stop being a brat, he could have left you to die, he didn't have to contact me nor did he have to treat your wounds and tuck you into a warm bed, he sure as hell didn't have to bring you breakfast in bed, you're a Familiar, not his mate, therefore he isn't obligated to provide you with anything yet he went out of his way to contact me which is no easy feat, mind you, I'm nomadic. Never stay in one place long being a werewolf and all, and yet here I am. He gave himself over to the darkness he's been fighting for centuries to save you, so yes, limp your sorry ass back up those stairs and apologize for breaking his heart or so help me, injured or not I'll make you sorry," He snapped, slamming the book closed.

You opened and closed your mouth a few times trying to come up with a response as the shock of the wolf's words hitting you full force. As you stood, a mask of shame etched into your features.

"I better hear some serious ass kissing on your end or I'm getting involved and trust me, neither him nor you want that," Saix retorted as he flipped back to the page he'd been reading.

It took a great deal of effort but you made it to the top of the stairs and to your shared bedroom door. Hesitantly, you wrapped your knuckles on the solid wood and waited for him to answer. When the door didn't open, you twisted the knob only to discover that the door was locked.

"Xem, it's me, open the door, please," you nearly whispered, knowing he'd hear you if he chose to.

You jumped slightly when he nearly ripped the door off its hinges. Those eyes that normally danced like an endless flame had darkened and now glared at you with such frigidness that you had to suppress a full body shiver.

"Is there something you need, little one," the vampire questioned flatly.

You couldn't bring yourself to hold his stare any longer and so you settled for staring at the floor. Unable to form the right words, you wrapped your arms around him awkwardly.

"I'm sorry for being a brat . . . And, thank you for saving me, I know you didn't have to," you mumbled against his chest.

When he didn't move or respond, you nodded briefly, letting your arms fall away from him. Just as you turned to leave him be, two massive arms coiled tightly around you and pulled you back against him.

"Of course I had to save you, you're not just a plaything to me. You might have been at first because I had no intentions of letting you live, but each day we spent together I found it increasingly difficult to want to end your life until one day, you and I were sitting together and you'd started showing me the things that interested you, letting me see what made you happy and it was then that I knew. You're what makes me happy, if I'd have arrived and found you dead I don't think even Saix could have stopped me from losing myself to the darkness entirely. You complete me, my little human, which leaves one question. Will you spend eternity with me?" Xemnas explained leaving you speechless.

Your mind had ceased to function. Was he offering to turn you into a vampire? Could he really be willing to offer you such a thing after the way you'd dismissed him before. When your brain finally caught up, you spun in his arms to face him.

"Are you asking what I think you are?" You murmured out.

"I'm asking you to give up your mortality, to an undead creature of the night and spend the rest of forever with me," he replied.

Tears welled in your eyes and for a moment, he feared he'd upset you again until you brought him down to you for a deep and passionate kiss.

"Is that a yes then?" He dared to ask.

"It's not a no, but I need a bit of time to think about it, you told me once that creating a new vampire is risky to both parties involved, let me sleep on it, please. This is a huge choice to make," you answered.

He seemed to tense slightly at your words but nodded nonetheless. 

"Oh who are you kidding, we both know the answer is yes so stop teasing the poor bastard!" You heard Saix yell from the living room.

"Didn't ask for your help, wolf boy!" You shouted back.

"Why you little, Xemnas, control your pet before I put her over my knee for being such a brat!" He boomed, storming up the stairs towards you.

As soon as he stood before you, the three of you burst into laughter, knowing he'd never do something so bold.

"Seriously though, we need to get this show on the road, most vampires will see your relationship as an affront to their way of life, if you two are going to be together, it needs to be done," the bluenette stated.

You looked to Xemnas who had a solemn look on his face and nodded. 

"I won't lie to you, the process to becoming a vampire is long, tedious, and excruciatingly painful. You will spend an ungodly amount of time in pure agony. It will feel like every nerve in your body is being frozen and set on fire at the same time and there's no way to lessen said pain, all that said, you could end up enduring the pain only to parish before the transformation is complete and if you die mid transition I'll die with you. Are you absolutely certain that this is what you want?" He questioned in a serious tone.

"What happens after my transformation?" You inquired.

"After you turn, I help you adjust to your new life, teach you how to hunt and how to avoid killing your prey accidentally and we spend the rest of eternity together, we may drift apart for a while but a bond will form between us, one that is near unbreakable and should you ever have need of me you need but call out to me," the vampire answered. 

"And if we die?" It had to be asked.

"Then we die, I won't pretend I know what comes after this life," he retorted.

You let his words mull over in your mind for a moment, digesting everything he'd told you. Carefully, you weighed over your options. On one hand you could become immortal and spend the forever with the silvernette, but at the risk of dying in the process. The thought of being made to suffer for an unspecified amount of time was less than appealing. What you really wanted to know is what would happen if you declined his offer.

"And if I refuse your offer and decide to remain mortal?" The words were nearly inaudible as you dreaded the answer.

"Should you choose to remain mortal . . . . I'll be forced to erase all of you and your friends' memories of me, I'll return you to your home with all of your belongings and I shall prevent you from ever entering this house again as it could disrupt the compulsion. I'd keep an eye on you from a distance but you'd never see me again," he spoke, too afraid to hold your gaze.

"So what you're saying is I either have to give up my humanity and join you in eternity or I have to let you erase the past 5 months of my life and give you up just because me being human is against vampire law or some shit like that?" You whispered out.

Silence hung heavily in the air as Xemnas awaited your answer. You could feel his tensity, could see it in the way he clenched his fists tightly. Warily, you glanced between the werewolf, who looked as tightly wound as his silver haired counterpart, and the vampire, who was physically shaking with nervousness. 

"If there's no other options. . ." You trailed off, prompting the silvernette to meet your gaze.

When those molten eyes met yours, you swore you could see blood pooling in the corners.

"I'll join you in eternity, I can't imagine what my life would be like without you, Xemnas, but under one condition," you spoke.

You let the anticipation build a bit before resuming your statement.

"I expect a proper proposal, damnit," you demanded.

A huge sigh of relief escaped the burly male and he dropped down to his knees, taking your hands in his.

"My little human, my precious love, will you join me in eternity? Will you spend forever with me knowing it will be difficult at times, knowing that I'm a stubborn, moody bastard with an eternal darkness in his soul?" He pleaded.

You smiled brightly, wrapping your arms tightly around him.

"Yes, I will spend eternity with you," you murmured in his ear.


	5. Enter New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take part in the ritual to become a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In case you decided you didn't want to read the previous chapter, here's what happened, the reader character was kidnapped by Xehanort who is Xemnas' sire, he did really bad things to her and broke her down enough that she lost all faith in Xemnas. Xemnas rescued her but was met with her bitterness only for Saix to intervene on his friend's behalf, and was a total savage about it, then the reader agreed to let Xemnas turn her. Also I apologize for the shorter chapter this time around.

A huge grin etched its way onto Xemnas' features as his arms nearly squeezed the life out of you. You wheezed as he pressed against your damaged ribs.

"Xem, I love you, but you're going to kill me if you keep squeezing like that," you grunted out, tapping on his arms lightly.

When he released you, he had streams of blood running down his cheeks. It took you a moment to realize that he was crying. You gently brushed away the streams before pulling him to you for a kiss. Those inhumanly strong arms lifted you, carrying you to the stairs and descending.

"Saix, I need you to find a sorcerer, one who knows the ritual, you're likely better informed than I," Xemnas spoke, eyeing the bluenette purposefully. 

"I've already got someone in mind, go, get everything else ready and I'll go grab our mage," Saix replied then took off out the door.

The silvernette moved you to the couch, leaving you to read while he gathered what he needed for the ritual and prepared himself. You watched idly as the vampire moved up and down the basement stairs several times, carrying different objects that had your curiosity peaked. One thing unnerved you as he carried it down the stairs. It was a curved blade with jagged edges and it made you squirm in your seat. Suddenly the front door opened to reveal the wolf with your best friend Axel in tow.

"Axel?!" You cried in shock.

"Hey there," He chuckled out nervously.

"Wait, you're a sorcerer? When did this happen? And how come you never told me?" You demanded still trying to wrap your mind around the fact that your best friend, whom you'd known since grade school, was a mage.

"For a while now, I knew the day you brought Xemnas to my door that he was a vampire and I guess I figured it was only a matter of time before one of you came to me for the ritual. I gotta warn you, it's not a pretty thing and it's really risky, you sure you wanna put yourself through it?" The redhead asked.

"I'm sure, the alternative is not something I want to even consider. Can you do it?" It was your turn to question him.

"I can though I must say I'm not entirely pleased about the prospect of using black magic, I became a sorcerer to help people, not the other way around," he stated.

"What do you mean, black magic?" You couldn't help but wonder.

"Xemnas didn't tell you did he? He has to kill you for you to become a vampire. He has to drain every last drop of blood from your body so that he can replace it with the stuff that makes vampires. He also has to let you draw on him for strength during the process which is why it's so risky, if you start to pull too much from him the ritual will complete prematurely killing you both in the process. The binding spell is what unsettles me the most, it literally merges two souls for the time that the ritual takes to finish, it's ancient and evil and you're lucky I love Saix so much or I'd have never agreed to do this," he informed you.

You sat in silence letting his words sink in fully. At the call of his name, Axel disappeared into the basement. The blue wolf came to sit beside you on the couch, offering you a single nod of his head.

"They're almost ready to start, all that's left to do is prepare you for what you're about to endure, come with me," he murmured, extending his hand to help you to your feet.

He lead you down the stairs into the cellar and into the room with the large stone slab in it. Inside, Xemnas stood, bare chested and holding onto the dagger you'd seen earlier. Placed in various spots throughout the room were lit candles and in the center, the symbol on the alter glowed bright whitish-blue. Another thing you took note of were the strange sigils drawn all over Xemnas' dusky skin.

"I can't bring myself to do this next part so you're going to have to," Axel spouted off and handed something to the silvernette.

"Take your top off, love, I have to draw the the seals onto your skin before we can officially begin," the vampire ordered.

You did as instructed, removing your shirt and tossing it aside. Once your skin was exposed, your soon to be sire took up the spot in front of you and set to work dragging a permanent marker over your skin in various patterns until your chest was covered in the same symbols he wore. Once the task was complete, the redhead began chanting in a language unknown to you. You were in awe as the signs on both you and the vampire began to glow. Two strong arms moved you till your back was pressed against the cold stone. A vial of black liquid was given to you and you were instructed to ingest it's contents. With a silent prayer, you tossed back the liquid, gagging as it hit your tongue. It was thick and tasted of death and decay and as it passed down your throat you began to feel lightheaded.

"Lay back onto the alter," the sorcerer commanded.

When you complied, Xemnas knelt beside you on the floor before taking your arm into his grasp and cutting a long gash into your forearm. You gasped suddenly as the wound felt as if he'd dumped liquid fire into it.

"Do it, now!" Axel shouted.

You looked over in time to see Xemnas collapse to the floor beside you. As soon as he vanished from view, your whole body felt as if it had been set ablaze. A cry of pain escaped your lips as a frigid chill wrapped itself around you. The vampire hadn't been lying when he said it would feel like you were freezing and on fire at the same time. As the sensations worsened, you screamed, back arching off the stone slab. The sigils on your torso burned blindingly bright as the pain doubled. Your whole body was engulfed in breathtaking agony. Your cries had begun to quiet as your body weakened with the loss of blood. The last thing you saw was pitch black smoke flaring up from the floor where Xemnas had collapsed. At last you succumbed to the blackness, falling into the abyss head first. 

\-----------------------

"Something's not right!" Axel shouted over the roaring of the magic swirling around you and the vampire.

"I know, but if we stop now they'll both die!" Saix yelled back, shielding his eyes from the blindingly bright light.

The first part of the ritual had gone off without a hitch. It was when Xemnas' shade appeared that the sorcerer began to fear. He hadn't anticipated something like that happening and thus was caught off guard. He continued chanting nonetheless, not wanting to take responsibility for two deaths. Suddenly the power surged, sending both the wolf and the mage flying backwards, before vanishing. The shade then split into two parts, half returning to the silver-haired vampire. The other bit ghosted over your arm, climbing until it reached your face before disappearing into your parted lips. The room grew eerily quiet as the ritual completed itself.

"Is it over?" The bluenette questioned, glancing around warily.

"I think so but they're not waking up, they should wake up as soon as the spell is complete," the mage replied.

"Do you think-" Saix started to ask before he was interrupted by the redhead.

"I don't know, okay? I'm already freaking out, that wasn't supposed to happen, the magic was supposed to slowly fade away and they were supposed to wake up!" He cried in a shaky voice.

The wolf took a moment to sniff the air before moving closer to the pair of you. You no longer smelled like yourself, that much was obvious, but you didn't smell dead either. He remained hopeful, silently whispering pleas to whomever might be listening that one of you would open your eyes. He took note of how your wounds had healed which was a good sign. You gasped then, nearly startling the wolf out of his fur as you sat up abruptly. As your eyes danced around the room, he couldn't help but notice the subtle glow they had taken on, much like Xemnas' only they had retained their own color. When your gaze settled on your sire's unmoving body, you lifted yourself from the alter to lay your head on his chest. 

"Xem? Xemnas? Master? Are you in there? Please wake up and say that you're in there," you mumbled into his skin.

"Mmm, let me enjoy this blissful feeling a little while longer, let me revel in this victory a little while longer," his deep voice pleaded.

You looked over to the wolf who merely nodded and motioned for the redhead to follow him. When you were certain both men were gone, you moved to straddle your sire's hips and crushed your lips against his. He returned your kiss with fiery passion, hands dancing up the naked flesh of your back. His skin no longer felt frigid against yours as his fingers played along the back of your neck.

"I no longer need to restrain myself with you, I can now show you what it means to love a vampire, I can show you the true breadth of the strength I withheld from you to protect you, would you like that my love?" He asked, his voice thick with lust.

"Show me what it means to love you, I want to experience all you have to give," you replied.

Upon hearing your answer, he flipped you beneath him, wasting no time in shredding your remaining garments all the while, peppering kisses all down your chest. His trousers were next to be sent to the floor in tatters, leaving you both completely exposed to one another. As your bodies melded together, he captured your lips with his own, letting his tongue sweep inside your eager mouth and tangle with your own. You let your hands wander up his torso to those steel rings that hung so temptingly within your reach. Your fingers played over the sensitive nubs, wringing a heated moan from deep within the burly male. 

"Behave," He growled into your mouth.

"Why don't you make me," you teased back.

The glow in his eyes brightened a bit before he withdrew from your depths only to flip you onto your hands and knees and plunge himself back inside.

"I must admit, I've been eager to repay you for the way you teased me that night after the party, you should have heeded my advice little one, I'm not holding back any more," your mate purred in your ear before letting those long finger clamp down tightly onto your hips.

He wasn't bluffing as he set off into a punishing rhythm. Each powerful thrust shook you to your very core. The perverse sound of skin crashing together filled the air along with all the little mewls and whines he pulled from your lips. A large hand snaked under your belly and slithered down further to the hardened bud just begging to be played with. Your hearty cry of pleasure echoed off the walls as he pressed harshly on the little pearl. His fingers strummed over the hypersensitive bundle of nerves in time with his thrusts. His name fell from you lips as you crashed headlong into ecstasy. Tighter and tighter he wound you and as you were about to topple over the edge, he halted his movements and your pleasure abruptly. You growled at the sudden lack of movement from his end.

"Why did you stop, I was so close," you sighed in exasperation.

"To teach you a valuable lesson," he replied, sounding smug.

"Which would be?" You gritted out.

"How bad of an idea it is to toy with me, consider this your punishment for what you did to me before," he purred in that damned irresistible voice of his.

When he was certain your pleasure had died down enough, he resumed his movements, slamming into you so roughly that your whole body shook with the impact. Your pleasure began to build once more, rapidly growing towards a climax only for him to halt right before you could finish for a second time. You nearly screamed in frustration as the euphoria subsided again. You wanted to shove him to the floor and tease him into absolute oblivion for stopping again but, alas, as you were preparing to act on the impulse, he continued. If he brought you to the edge only to leave you unsatisfied once more you might lose your mind. He seemed to register this as he pumped into you as if his life depended on it. As you were nearing total bliss once more, you feared he might do as he'd done twice already and stop just before you peaked. Instead he pistoned his hips into you, toppling you over the edge into ecstasy. Your body trembled as your tightened around his length, dragging him down into the abyss with you. He gave a shout of your name as he spilt his essence into your core. He milked his climax for all it was worth before collapsing beside you and pulling you tight against him. When his breath returned to him, he nuzzled your neck gently, planting a loving kiss to the vein that had once pulsed with your life's blood.

"You think we traumatized Saix?" You joked, rolling to face your sire.

"Mmm, probably, but he'll get over it," he chuckled.

"I can still hear you, idiots," you heard the bluenette yell from upstairs.

Both you and Xemnas laughed at the wolf's words. You were content to lay in Xemnas' arms for the rest of forever, however your newborn vampire stomach was not as it growled in protest. 

"Up, you need to feed and we both need to bathe," your amber-eyed lover commanded.

With a small giggle, you rose to your feet and followed him up to the bathroom.


	6. The End of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy ending to this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is shorter than the rest but I thought it best to end it where I did.

Night time had never seemed so vivid and beautiful before you'd become a vampire. Everything had become enhanced after your transformation. Pale moonlight filtered down through the bluish clouds, giving everything an ominous feel, especially considering that this was your first hunt. Axel had chided you for feeding from him the first time, stating that you needed to learn to hunt instead of depending on him. Xemnas was quick to agree and had all but dragged you out of the manor as soon as the sun had set. With your hand in his, the silvernette led you through a more populated area until you both stood ended up in a run down bar full of less than reputable members of society. Saix and Axel accompanied the two of you to a table and sat opposite you. 

"Anything catching your eye?" Your sire whispered in your ear.

You scanned the room carefully, taking in a few of the rowdier drunks near the bar. One man in particular stood out. He sat alone looking angry at the world as he demanded another drink from the waiter. 

"The mopey one in the corner," you answered back, letting your glowing eyes lock onto molten amber.

"Then go get him, but be careful, don't want anyone getting suspicious," The elder vampire replied.

With a smirk, you unbuttoned the top of your blouse and let your cleavage show a bit. Xemnas sat back and watched as you sauntered over to the sulking man. He tensed a bit when you wrapped your arms around him and began whispering things into his ear but relaxed a bit when you glanced over at him, silently seeking his approval. When he smiled and nodded softly, you turned back to your prey.

"Well damn if she isn't a natural," Saix grinned at his long time friend.

"She was reborn of my blood, what did you expect?" Xemnas fired back.

"True but even you weren't that smooth at first," the bluenette laughed.

Suddenly, you plopped down with your prey in tow, looking far less grumpy than he had a moment before. Just as the man was about to join you, something else caught your eye. There, standing by the bar was a man with long pink hair, boasting about the last girl he'd bedded. You peeked at your companion once before dismissing the man and sauntering over to the bar.

"Hey, Marluxia, long time no see, how about you come join me and the others at my table," you purred sweetly, letting your compulsion engulf his mind.

"Yeah, sure, sounds good," he replied and followed you back to your table.

After everyone had finished their drinks, Xemnas lead the group out of the bar, keeping a watchful eye on you and the pinkette that had joined you temporarily. He knew better than to let the subtle flirtations between you and your prey bother him yet deep down it gnawed at his heart to see you speaking in such a manner with someone that wasn't him. When Axel and Saix split apart from the group, you and your mate lead the obnoxious male down a dark alley way. 

"There's no one around, go ahead," your elder spoke.

With a vicious snarl, you bit into Marluxia's flesh, sighing contentedly when his crimson essence coated your tongue. Before he could scream, your hand clamped tightly over his mouth. You could taste the different emotions rolling through his blood as you gulped it down. One in particular stood out above the rest, you noted. Lust, pure and unbridled tickled your sense of taste and you growled. The damned fool was getting off on your feeding from him. Beside you, Xemnas took notice of your sudden change in demeanor and placed a firm hand on your shoulder. 

"If you keep feeding from him, you'll kill him," he stated.

When you clamped down harder on your prey's neck and shifted away from the silvernette, he frowned.

"You won't be able to handle the guilt if you kill him, let him go," he commanded stiffly.

As he realized that the man had gone completely limp in your arms and his skin was a shade lighter, he wrapped a muscular arm around your throat and pried you off the pink-haired male. You snarled and hissed in protest until you watched your ex slump down against the wall lifelessly.

"He's still alive, for now, next time heed my warning and this won't happen," your sire voiced.

"I couldn't stop, I wanted to but at the same time I couldn't, I could taste his lust! Is that normal?" You cried.

"It's perfectly normal, I promise, you were the same way after all. As a vampire your very existence is meant to appeal to your prey, you are the very definition of the carnal sin, lust. You lust after the blood of mortals and in turn they lust after you, before, during, and sometimes even after you've fed from them. You've experienced such lust before, the second time I drank of your essence lust flooded your very being, clouding your judgement and in turn, pushing you straight into my arms," Xemnas informed you. 

"Are you two done, if so I'd suggest we move this party elsewhere before Hunters show up, I doubt your beloved is ready to deal with them," Saix suddenly spoke up from behind the elder vampire.

After tossing Marluxia over his shoulder, the silvernette led you and the others back to the manor. Sometime later the pink-haired male awoke with a start, nearly throwing himself off the couch. When the dusky-skinned man appeared in front of him, he almost screamed. Almost. 

"You had one too many at the bar after which we took you home and you passed out, when you walk out that door, you won't remember any of what happened the night before, now leave my den and never return," those molten amber eyes burned brightly as he willed the smaller man before him to obey.

Entranced, the pinkette stood and meandered out the front door. After watching the spectacle unfold, you made your way down the stairs to sit beside your counterpart.

"Eternity, eh?" You questioned aloud.

"Eternity," he replied.

His eyes widened as you presented him with a simple gold band. 

"I know it's not much, but it was my grandfather's then my dad's before he passed, I want you to have it now and . . . It would mean the world to me if you wore it," you smiled as he spread his fingers for you to slide the ring on.

"I couldn't think of a better way to spend eternity than by your side," he murmured, pulling you into a tight embrace.

"Till the end of time then," you retorted before pulling him down for a deep and passionate kiss.


End file.
